El mundo cambia
by Elmund9
Summary: Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Crossover: Los Juegos del Hambre' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!" El Avatar Korra ha vencido al Capitolio, pero la paz es difícil de conseguir.


**_Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Crossover: Los Juegos del Hambre' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_**

 **El Avatar Korra ha vencido al Capitolio. Pero la paz esta aún muy lejos de lograrse.**

* * *

 **Cambio**

Las gotas de lluvia sonaban en el vidrio de la ventana, distrayendo un poco a Kuvira de la mala señal de la pantalla. Las cosas estaban cambiando y la mujer maestra metal sentía un extraño frio recorrer su cuerpo, la gloria de los dos años pasados desvaneciendose ante el nuevo presente que la nueva Avatar ofrecía con su victoria ante el Capitolio.

Kuvira sabía la historia de como los doce distritos habían surgido, el primero, el Capitolio había sometido a todos los demás con su ejercito durante la llegada del Cometa de Sozin hace más de 170 años. Cien años después surgieron los Juegos del Hambre cuando el Avatar Aang fracasó en detener a Ozai.

El Avatar les había fallado a todos, por eso no podía evitar sentirse molesta mientras una joven morena de unos 17 años aparecía en las pantallas triunfante, la Revolución del Cambio había vencido y tomado la cabeza de Lord Vaatu. La promesa del nuevo orden era fuerte y aunque a muchos desconocidos le fuera benéfica no era así para Kuvira.

Tras ganar los 68° juegos la joven maestra había tenido certeza de una vida cómoda de placer y recreación, que había disfrutado a lo grande, incluso había hecho ganar a Wei los 69° juegos con su rutina de entrenamiento. Dos años seguidos llevando la victoria al distrito 3.

-¿Ahora qué?- la voz seductora de un hombre la distrajo de sus pensamientos, cortando el silencio que había envuelto a la habitación.

La mujer recordó que no estaba sola, estaban retenidos ella y otros siete tributos por las fuerzas rebeldes. Después de todo los victoriosos habían sido piezas valiosas del Capitolio para su propaganda.

Un hombre pálido, de 21 años y cabello sedoso negro sonreia sin fuerzas desde el centro de la habitación, mano en la cintura y piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo. Tahno había utilizado su agua control para cortar con hielo a sus oponentes durante los 67° juegos del hambre. Hace solamente un mes habia un toque de triunfo en él, pero estar encerrado había lo tenía al borde de la demencia, era el retrato del fracaso con sus hombros caídos y ojeras marcadas.

-Quién sabe -contestó Ginger desde una silla, la bella pelirroja que había seducido para ganar en el 64° juegos, la mujer cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en los antebrazos.

Kuvira se recargo en la pared y observó al resto. Eska, la reina del hielo, que con presicion clavó cuchillas durante los 66° juegos, estaba leyendo un libro sin importarle su destino, a un lado de ella Hiro, el viejo ganador del concurso numero cuarenta, mordia sus uñas repetidamente.

Wei abrazaba a Loi, su novio tres años mayor y ganador de los juegos 65°. Ambos eran maestros tierra.

Los ojos verdes de Kuvira cayeron finalmente en Mako, 19 años, igual que ella, el ganador de los 63° juegos. A la tierna edad de 12 años había matado con su rayo control sin misericordia. Él tenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba a la nada con enfado. Igual que como cuando lo había conocido. Era un alivio que Mako y Eska mantuvieran su mismo aire taciturno incluso ante el caos, pero al mismo tiempo hacían enfurecer a Kuvira porque ella no podía dominar sus nervios de la misma forma que ellos dos.

Finalmente un guardia entró en la habitación, los miraba con rencor, pero aún así les informó que el Avatar se entrevistaría con ellos dentro de unas horas.

Kuvira sintió miedo ante las palabras del guardia, una daga fria recorriedon de su pechó a su estomago. El sentimiento le recordaba a los días que alguien del Capitolio iba a visitarla.

Ella lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros, todos ellos palidos del terror, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que había heridas en todos ellos tan profundas que nadie podía ver o curar. Mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a esperar mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia.

* * *

Korra había decidido entrevistarse con los tributos de cuatro en cuatro, después de todo ellos habían sido piezas clave del control del Capitolio, eran símbolos de sus respectivos distritos, admirados y respetados. Tenerlos de su lado era vital.

Solamente había veinte campeones vivos, pero aún así no tenía tiempo para conocerlos uno a uno. La lluvia se había calmado unos minutos antes, pero aún así había dos cuadras enlodadas de distancia del cuartel principal a las barracas donde se encontraba ella y sus "prisioneros". El peso de los eventos del día cahia sobre sus hombros, por suerte solamente quedaba la última tanda de tributos.

La puerta de madera rechino y los últimos cuatro entraron al enormer cuarto y se sentaron en la mesa. Eska, Kuvira, Mako y Wei, todos jóvenes de menos de veinte años.

Eska, su prima, la miraba con sus ojos juzgadores desde el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, Kuvira a su lado parecia vigilar cada movimiento de Korra.

Wei, hijo de una importante revolucionaria de nombre Suyin sonreia desde el extremo derecho, a su lado Mako tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con desprecio a Korra.

-¡Hola! !Soy el Avatar Korra!- comenzó cómo lo había hecho con los anteriores tributos -¡Espero que podamos trabajar juntos en reconstruir las doce naciones!

Ninguno de ellos dijo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera el sonriente Wei. Esto sería complicado, respiró profundamente y les explicó como estarían acomodados por los próximos días y el itinerario de cada uno de ellos, igual que en los anteriores tributos había una ira contenida dirigida a Korra, pero ella no titubeo y completó su discurso sin dejarse intimidar por los asesinos con los que compartía mesa.

Unas horas después Korra entró a su habitación con pies pesados. Prendió la luz sin importarle el ruido que ya sabía que realizaba el foco, después se dirigió al baño.

Los campeones de los juegos estaban en celdas para evitar su huida, después de todo era posible que estuvieran indoctrinados y fueran peligrosos para la revolución, eran un riesgo incluso ahora y mantenerlos con vida era en si mismo una apuesta.

Dos de ellos, Ginger y Mako, tenían información privelegiada del Capitolio que sería necesaria para evitar revueltas y mantener el control, algo que los seguidores de Lord Vaatu sabían, por lo que buscarian retomar a los tributos para así. O matarlos.

Al salir del baño la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-¡No lo hagas!- una voz la recibió desde el centro de su habitación, a un lado de su cama.

Era un joven de hombros anchos y figura escultural, incluso debajo de una ridicula gabardina amarilla ella pudo reconocerlo. La mano fuerte de él se dirigió a la capucha y la bajo para revelar un rostro familiar.

Bolin, un joven maestro tierra que había sido un informante esencial para la revolución, normalmente siempre era un mar de felicidad y aire fresco al que Korra quería estar expuesta. Ahora, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes tenían amargura y sus facciones lucian duras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bolin?- Korra se acercó con un poco de cautela.

Bolin cerró sus ojos y se golpeó la frente, después dio un enorme respiró y habló, en el fondo el sonido de la lluvia volvió.

-Mi hermano, Korra...no lo uses -Bolin se arrodilló en el suelo tras esas palabras, un rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno y la sombra de él se volvió grande por un segundo- Dejame llevarmelo de aquí.

-¿Tu hermano?- Korra preguntó. Ella no sabia que Bolin tenía un hermano. Era extraño pensar sobre lo poco que conocia a Bolin o la forma en que su rostro abierto había guardado demasiado secretos tanto para el Capitolio como para los rebeldes. Aun así ella confiaba en el maestro tierra.

-Mako -el contestó.

Korra abrió sus ojos ante la revelación, viendo hasta ese momento el parecido entre los hermanos, quizás el tributo era de tez más blanca y delgado, pero la similitud estaba en sus demás facciones, era obvio por qué Bolin había arriesgado su cuello sin miramientos por motivos muy personales. Era una lástima que ese amor era por alguien que era menos persona y más una pieza del tablero del Capitolio.

-Bolin, agradezco tus esfuerzos -Korra comenzó buscando palabras para suavizar lo que seguía -Mako es necesario para derrotar completamente al Capitolio.

El maestro fuego que años atrás había aterrorizado el corazón del distrito 11 cuando mató sin pestañear, él joven que el Capitolio mostraba todos los años como un arma y un trofeo. Él, que era la causa de que muchos niños se lanzarán como voluntarios para tener la mitad de la fama que el mayor asesino de los juegos del hambre.

Y había cosas que él sabía, información de lugares y personas que permitirían victoria total. Bolín debía de entender que la revolución era mayor que un tributo.

Antes de poder decir algo para convencer a Bolín de olvidar todo, el maestro tierra comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Todo lo he hecho por él, ¡Korra! Yo vivía cómodo tras su victoria. Pero aún así durante estos dos años he arriesgado mi vida por tu causa...para liberarlo a él. ¿Sabes por qué él tiene esa información? ¿Verdad? ¡Pues yo tambien! No me importa si eres tú, el Capitolio o...-Bolin cortó sus palabras y sacudió su cabeza de un mal recuerdo -¡Si usas a Mako no te perdonare Korra!

Los ojos verdes de él miraban con casi odio a los azules de Korra, retando ahí a una batalla a muerte al Avatar, una que él jamás podría ganar con sus puños.

Korra respiró para tranquilizarse. Tenía una vaga idea de como los dos tributos más hermosos a la vista, y que parecían mansos en comparación a los otros, se habían hecho de información, después de todo los vicios del Capitolio eran tan carnales como el del resto de la gente y no se requería ser un genio para adivinarlo.

-¿A dónde irias, Bolin? Mako es valioso. Mucho. El Capitolio lo matará. Aquí esta a salvo, tu éstas a salvo.

-¡Estabamos a salvo cuando el Capitolio reinaba!- Bolin mostró sus dientes y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, sus nervios lo estaban traicionando y se mostraba con cada gesto, pero ella permaneció firme.

-Están a salvo aquí -Korra dijo en un tono suave, indispuesta a dejarse convencer. Sin embargo, al ver a Bolin, su amigo en ese estado miserable movió algo dentro de Korra-Él esta en la celda 5, dos calles de aqui. ¡Ve!Diles que yo ordenó la transferencia de Mako a este cuartel. Puedes escapar con él. O tu hermano y tú pueden quedarse aquí, yo los protegere.

Antes de darse cuenta Bolin la tenía ceñida en un abrazo de oso y susurraba palabras de agradecimiento repetidamente. Él se marchó de la habitación unos minutos después, corriendo casi a saltos y Korra apagó la luz antes de sentarse a la ventana para ver los rayos caer sobre la mansión destruida del Capitolio varios kilometros a la distancia.

La paz estaba lejos de ser conseguida, las heridas del Capitolio eran grandes y severas, había muchos que dudaban que algún día podría haber paz, por eso Korra sintió un peso levantarse cuando vio a Bolin volver con otra persona bajo una gabardina amarilla. Bolin confiaba en Korra para proteger a su hermano y ella en si misma para proteger el balance del mundo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
